


We Carry On

by Calieus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cows, Dorks, Fluff, Gen, Klancereversebang, M/M, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: It’s city punk Keith and farmer Lance! Keith gets suspended from school university and decides that he needs a break from the big city. He packs his bags and takes the first bus out of there in a typical angry and impulsive Keith way. He ends up in a small town in the middle of nowhere. Lucky for him one of the surrounding farms has a room for rent on the cheap. It’s the McClain family farm! Lance lives and works there, he especially likes the cows. At first he thinks that Keith is just some city clown with his stupid cool leather jacket and piercings and they don’t get along. But they grow on each other and become close.





	We Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [KLance Reverse Bang](https://klancereversebang.tumblr.com/). The accompanying art for it [can be found here.](http://rymykuvis.tumblr.com/post/173189104264/my-contribution-to-the-klancereversebang)  
> Thanks to my friend Magniix for looking this over for me. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Keith zips the duffel-bag shut and lets out a sigh. He looks around his now desolate apartment that he spent the last five years living in. All the pictures of his friends that adorned the walls and what little personal items he owns are now stuffed inside the bag.

“I’ll kind of miss this place.”

He grabs the duffel-bag and stands up. Keith slings the bag over his shoulder, it’s a little heavy, but it’s nothing Keith can’t manage. He turns to the door and walks towards it, feet making a soft thud against the wooden floor. Once Keith is at the door he adjusts the bag and looks around one last time at his apartment. Yeah, he’ll miss this place a little. Keith turns off the light and opens the door for the last time stepping outside.

Cold air hits Keith’s face, blowing his hair into his face. He uses his hand to brush his hair aside and shuts the door. Then he turns around and walks down the apartments halls, passing by neighbors he never bothered to know. Keith reaches the stairs and steps down, being extra careful as to not step on the cat lounging on one of the middle steps. He reaches the bottom step in record time and turns to walk out of the apartment complex for the final time.

* * *

 

 

Keith arrives at the bus station at half past ten. It’s a small station with only two sections of seats that can occupy twenty people. He grabs the doors handle and steps inside, a bell jingles to single his entrance. Keith sets his bag down on one of the seats and walks up to the front desk. A lady sits behind it with a magazine her hand about some celebrity scandal, she doesn’t even look up at Keith as he approaches.

“What do you want?”

Keith blinks at her. The lady’s voice is rough and she’s rather annoyed too.

“A ticket out of here.”

“I knew that,” she says. “But where to?”

“Somewhere not here.”

“I don’t have time to deal with you smartass. Just tell me where the hell you’re going.”

“Whatever the last stop is.”

“Thank you.”

The lady puts down her magazine and types something into her computer. Then the sound of a printer fills the small room. Keith fidgets in his spot as the lady snaps the fresh ticket out of the printer and places it on the counter.

“That’ll be $110”

Digging into his pocket Keith pulls out his wallet and hands the lady the appropriate amount of cash. She takes it and opens the register placing the money inside before going back her magazine.

“The bus will be here in about two hours.”

Keith takes his ticket and goes to sit down next to his bag. The chair is by no means comfortable it’s plastic and feels like it could collapse under Keith’s weight at any moment. He adjusts himself then turns to open his bag. Digging around, Keith finds his head-phones and pulls them out. Then he takes out his phone from his jacket pocket, unlocks it, plugs in the head-phones, and goes to his music library. Keith puts on his headphones and then goes to the first song that he sees; Bittersweet by Apocalyptica.

As the music fills Keith’s ears, he looks out into the dark street. There’s not much he can see with how much the fluorescent lighting blinds everything, but he makes out the shape of the buildings across from him. One such building is a business of some kind that’s just turned its lights off. Stepping out of the building is a guy in a suit carrying a briefcase. Keith watches the guy lock the door and just as he turns around the guy trips. His briefcase hits the ground and snaps open, causing a massive amount of what looks like loose Pringles to fall out. Keith blinks in confusion is he seeing this right? He watches the guy get up and put whatever Pringles didn’t break back into his briefcase.

“This is to weird,” Keith says.

He turns his attention away from the guy and looks around the station instead. To his left is a bulletin board filled with a few old flyers and some new ones. Keith spots one for the annual art show at his university. He turns away from it and sinks into his chair as a few memories start to creep into his head. Keith increases the volume of his music.

* * *

 

 

“The bus will be arriving at Cape Caem in a few minutes. This is the last stop.”

Keith blinks his eyes open at the sound of the intercom. He adjusts himself with some grogginess, when did he fall asleep? Looking around he sees the few other passengers on the bus wake up as well, some not looking pleased. Keith reaches for his phone and checks the time; 6:00am.

“It’s way too early,” he groans.  

Keith shuts off his in annoyance and looks out his window, outside there’s rows of grass for miles on end that shines with morning dew from the sun. It’s a rather pleasant sight.

The bus comes to a halt at a station that resides on the out-skirts of a tiny town. Keith stands up, stretches a bit, and grabs his bag. He pays no mind to the other passengers as he walks down the aisle and once he reaches the doors he steps off onto a dirt road. Keith takes in his surroundings, grass for miles, fresh air, and a clear sky. He could get used to this.

Adjusting his bag Keith walks away from the station and towards the town. A slight breeze ruffles his hair as he makes his way forward. It’s when Keith gets half-way that he spots a field out of the corner of his eye. He stops in his tracks and looks towards the source; a field littered with white flowers. Keith stares at it in amazement, it’s been so long since he saw something so beautiful. He turns towards the field and heads towards it, feet crushing the grass. Once Keith reaches the edge of the field he drops his bag onto the ground and walks into it. He reaches the middle just as the wind picks up.

Keith stands in the middle of the field as white flower petals rush past him and towards the orange of the setting sun. He reaches out a hand, the petals brush his finger-tips like silk, soft and smooth. Keith lets a smile grace his face, it’s been a long time since he saw something as peaceful and serene as this. Clouds floating past, the wind ruffling his hair, and the sound of birds singing. The last time Keith experienced such calmness was when he lived in his small town from childhood. Closing his eyes, Keith embraces the sense of nostalgia that washes over him.

“Think I’ll like it here.”

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my farm?”

Snapping his eyes open Keith is met with the angry stare of a guy who doesn’t look much older than he is. This guy is wearing overalls over a white shirt a stark contrast to Keith’s dark attire.

“I’m just passing through,” Keith says. “I mean no harm.”

The guy points down at the flowers.

“You crushed the flowers,” he says. “How are you going to fix that?”

Keith shifts his eyes away from the guy. Great, he’s landed himself into more trouble.

“This is a flower farm?”

“Of course, it’s a flower farm and there’s totally not anything such as cows around.”

Keith looks past the guy and his eyes widen. Sure, enough there are cows grazing around behind a wooden fence.

“So, it’s not a flower farm?”

“Of course not.”

“Then why are there flowers?”

“They belong to my mom and you just destroyed them.”

“And what do you want me to do about it?”

“Fix them for one,” the guy says. “And to apologize for ruining them.”

“Fine, I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.”

“Now that this has been settled,” Keith says. “Does this area have a motel of any kind?”

“…No.”

“Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“We’re pretty much out in the middle of nowhere dude,” the guy says.

“This is just so peachy.”

“I can make an offer to let you stay at our farm,” the guy says. “On the condition that you pay for rent and help out on the farm.”

“Do you offer that to any random stranger you just met?”

“…I am not answering that.”

“Oh, so you do then?”

“Shut up. Do you want the offer or not?”

Keith ponders the offer; sleeping outside or sleeping in a warm place.

“I accept your offer.”

“Okay. Names Lance by the way.”

“…Keith.”

“It’s a pleasure to be of your acquaintance,” Lance says. “Now let’s get out of here before mom discovers us.”

“Wait, what?”

* * *

 

 

Keith wakes up to sunlight beaming into his eyes, he puts his arm over his face and groans. It’s been a week since he got roped into staying here at Lance’s family’s farm and Keith’s still not used to waking up so early. He buries his face back into his pillow and tries to go back to sleep. Keith only gets maybe five seconds of that before his door is slammed open, making him jump.

“Rise and shine city boy!” Shouts the voice of a young girl.

“Five more minutes Veronica.”

Pulling his blanket up Keith snuggles back into bed.

“Not today sun-shine,” Veronica says. “We have a lot of work to do today, so get up before I force you too.”

Keith doesn’t budge.

“You asked for it then.”

Hands grab onto Keith’s shoulder and then before he can even think Keith is yanked off the bed. He lands on the floor with a thud and a groan of pain.

“Was this really necessary?” Keith asks.

“You weren’t getting up,” Veronica says. “If you don’t want it to happen again, then I suggest you get up on your own.”

With that Veronica leaves, shutting the door behind her. Keith stays on the floor for a minute then he gets up with a wince of pain. Picking up the blanket Keith tosses it back onto the bed then he turns around and walks to the dresser. It’s a rather nice dresser, engravings in the wood and it’s a golden color. Keith opens the top drawer and pulls out a shirt plus some pants. Closing the drawer, Keith exits his room and steps out into the hall-way.

To Keith’s left is Lance’s room and right across from that is the bathroom. He ignores Lance’s room and heads straight to the bathroom. Keith opens the bathroom door and closes it behind him. The bathroom is sort of small, sink to the right along with the toilet next to it, cabinet for towels to the left, and the tub right next to the toilet. Keith locks the door and proceeds towards the tub.

* * *

 

 

Keith opens the bathroom door just as Lance walks out of his room. They stare at each-other with glares etched onto their faces.

“What are you looking at?” Lance asks.

“There’s nothing to look at.”

“Oh? Then why are you still staring?”

Keith rolls his eyes. After getting to know Lance a little more beyond their weird introduction, the two of them have not gotten along all that well. To Lance Keith is a no-good city punk and to Keith Lance is an annoyance in his life. They have yet to get into any sort of fights, but there’s been plenty of glares and insults thrown at each-other.

“I don’t have time for this shit,” Keith says.

“Then why you don’t get out the way then?”

“I am, thank you for your wonderful input that no one asked for.”

Lance glares at Keith even more, but doesn’t say a word as he storms out of his room. Keith steps out of the bathroom door-way just in time to avoid the wrath of Lance. The door slams shut.

“What is his problem?”

Keith shakes his head and turns to walk down the hall. He reaches the stairs and heads down. Once Keith reaches the bottom he takes a right and walks right into the kitchen. The smell of eggs and bacon fill his nose along with the sweet smell of pancakes.

“Good morning Keith.”

“Morning Mrs. McClain.”

“Still so formal,” she says. “Please, it’s alright to call me Amelia.”

“Okay, Mrs. M- I mean Amelia.”

Amelia laughs.

“Breakfast will be ready soon, so have a seat and wait.”

Nodding, Keith walks past Amelia and towards the table. He pulls out one of the wooden chairs and sits down. Keith looks around, everything is quiet save for Amelia’s cooking.

“Where is everyone?” he asks. “I saw Veronica this morning and Lance just now, so he’s still here.”

“In town picking up supplies. They’ll be back later this afternoon.”

“Ah. Okay.”

“Why do you ask?”

“…No reason.”

“Is Lance being a pain to you?”

Keith doesn’t say anything. How did she figure that out?

“I’m a mom,” Amelia says. “We know things.”

“That you do.”

Keith watches Amelia finish preparing breakfast, she places everything onto three plates and walks over to the table. Amelia places a plate in front of Keith then places one across from him and the other next to that. She sits down at the spot across from Keith.

“My son can be rather stubborn,” Amelia says. “Though once you get to know him he becomes less troublesome.”

“Does he now?” Keith asks as he takes a bite of his eggs.

“He does. Takes a bit of convincing, but he’ll eventually come around.”

“…I see.”

“Anyways, today make sure to feed the cows,” Amelia says. “And water the flowers too!”

“Right.”

“And, if Lance gives you trouble. Knock a thing or a two into him.”

Keith just about chokes on his eggs.

“Should you really be saying that!”

“I shouldn’t technically yes, but the petty fighting is getting annoying.”

“…Sorry.”

At that Lance storms into the kitchen, he slides across the floor and into the table.

“Lance!”

“Sorry mom,” he says. “I’m in a bit of a rush.”

“What for?”

“Dad called and said he needs me to check on the chickens,” Lance explains as he grabs his plate of breakfast. “Said they should be having their chicks today and I need to check!”

“Really? Then I better go with you.”

Amelia turns to Keith.

“Sorry to cut our conversation so short Keith.”

“It’s fine.”

“Then I am off to go help with attending to the chickens,” Amelia says. “After you finish wash your plate and go check on the cows.”

“I will.”

With that Amelia follows Lance out of the kitchen, leaving Keith all alone. He goes back to finishing his breakfast.

* * *

 

 

Keith finishes patting down the hay just as Rosie the cow comes up.

“Eager as always,” he says.

From what Lance told Keith, Rosie is the oldest of the cows that they own. She’s been there since the start of the farm and continues to kick around. Keith pats her head and grabs the wheelbarrows handles to drag it back to its place. He only gets a few steps away from the pen before he hears Lance calling for him.

“Why does Rosie like you so much?”

Keith turns towards Lance’s voice. He’s sitting on the fence with his elbows on his knees and fists under his chin.

“According to you she likes everyone so…”

“She does, but she’s rather affectionate with you,” Lance says. “What did you do?”

“I did nothing.”

“No, you must have done something!”

“Why are you like this Lance?” Keith asks. “Ever since I got here you’ve been rather rude to me.”

“…It’s because you’re a punk,” Lance answers. “And you’ve been doing the same to me too!”

“That’s because you’re the one being rude first!”

“No excuse’s!”

“Then stop being such an ass-hole!”

Lance glares at him.

“You first.”

Keith drops the wheelbarrow and throws his hands up.

“We aren’t getting anywhere with this!” he shouts. “What do you want from me?”

Lance looks away and fidgets in his spot.

“…I…don’t know.”

Keith sighs.

“Okay,” he says. “Then since you don’t know, why don’t we go the route of trying to be friends?”

“Me? Friends with you?”

“Lance…”

“Okay fine,” he says. “We can try to be friends.”

“Thank you.”

Keith puts his hands down and back onto the wheelbarrows handles. He glances at Lance who still isn’t looking at him.

“Would you like to help?”

Lance doesn’t say anything as he hops down from the fence. He walks over to Keith and stands right beside him. Keith glances at him then turns the wheelbarrow around and starts walking back to the barn. Lance follows right by him.

“So…what was the city like?” Lance asks.

“Noisy, dirty, and annoying.”

“Really?”

“Despite what movies tell you, the city isn’t all that great.”

“Is that why you left then?”

“…Something like that.”

“Okay,” Lance says. “So, the city was annoying so you left?”

“Kind of. University was the final straw.”

“Stress?”

“A combination of that and…something embarrassing that led to me being suspended.”

Lance stops in front of the wheelbarrow and smirks at Keith.

“And that was?”

“I am not telling you that story.”

“How about a hint?”

Keith rolls his eyes. Stubborn indeed.

“It involves several buckets of paint and a duck.”

“The paint I kind of get,” Lance says. “But a duck?”

“Yes, a duck.”

“For what purpose?”

“Again, I am not telling you.”

“You’re no fun.”

“One day I might tell you,” Keith says. “But not today.”

He pushes past Lance and continues his trek back to the barn. Lance follows right by him.

“So, when will you tell me?”

“Once you reach friend level 10.”

“Aw, what?”

“Got to work for it.”

“You’re such a party pooper!”

Keith laughs and shakes his head. Maybe perhaps him and Lance can eventually be good friends, in due time that is.


End file.
